A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weight training devices, and more particularly to a safety shield for enclosing the weight stack of a weight training machine.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Weight training machines have become popular with athletes and general fitness enthusiasts. Weight training machines offer advantages over free weights by allowing the user to isolate specific muscle groups and work against optimum resistance over the entire range of motion of the muscle. The muscle group isolation provided by the machine enhances the training and reduces the risk of injury. Weight training machines are also advantageous over free weights in that they reduce the clutter in the weight room.
Weight training machines typically include a body support or restraint that supports the body of the user and properly positions and isolates the muscle group being worked. The machine also includes a movable element to which the user applies the force to provide the exercise. The movable element is connected through a mechanical linkage to a stack of weights that provides the resistance.
The stack of weights includes a plurality of weight plates that are vertically movable in a frame. The user can mechanically link together a selected number of the weight plates thereby to select the amount of resistance applied during the exercise. As the user exercises, the selected weight plates are moved up and down in the frame.
The moving weights in the weight machine are a potential source of injury. For example, a bystander might carelessly get his or her feet or hands or other body parts caught between the weights. Also, the user, during selection of the weights, could possibly get his or her hand pinched. The injury potential possibly increases the cost to the gym or health club owner due to increased insurance costs and the necessity to hire additional supervisory personnel. Also, the potential for injury may make some people less likely to use or be around weight training machines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety device for a weight training machine that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety shield that encapsulates the weight stack at all times during normal operations thereby to prevent bodily contact with the moving weights.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety shield in which the weight stack is encapsulate at all times but with which the weight stack guide rods, chains, and other fixtures, are accessible at all times for routine maintenance, cleaning, lubrication, and adjustment. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety shield in which the weight stack is encapsulated at all times, but in which the weight stack is visible at all times.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a safety shield that can be installed or retrofitted on existing machines without having to modify the machine or drill holes, weld, cut, or glue. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety shield that is relatively inexpensive and one that is adaptable to various machines, thereby reducing inventory costs.